The Dragon Crsytal
by ArtPen
Summary: STOP! U cannot use this story without my permission! :D This is a fantasy story about two girls who go to an amusement park and find themselves being kidnapped by a dragon or so they think. What does this dragon want from them anyways? Find out!


** The Dragon Crystal**

**By: Rateeba ;D**

"Mmmmmmmm" groaned Crissy. "Is it time already?" she exclaimed to her sister, Creel. Creel and Crissy were twin sisters but they hardly got along. Creel pulled open the heavy blue

curtains from their bedroom window. Bright, warm sunshine filled the room. "Ahhhhhhh" screamed Crissy. "Why'd you do that for?" "To wake you up, stupid" Creel shot back. Hmmmm

thought Crissy if that's the way she's going to act I will too! She jumped out of her bed and into the bathroom. That 'ought to teach her a lesson Crissy thought. "Oh no you didn't" Creel

called from their room. She ran over and started banging on the door. "Moooooom" they both screamed in unison.

"Okay, quickly eat your breakfast girls, I have something exciting to tell you" their mom said. When their mom had something exciting to tell them they wanted to hear it so they quickly

gobbled up their breakfast. There was an awkward silence. Their mom smiled, the little wrinkles showing in the corner of her eyes showing. She smiled a secret smile and said, "You guys are

not going to believe this, I got 3 tickets to "Waldo's Water Park". The two twins looked at each other, their blonde eyebrows scrunched up in disgust.

"Mom, do we have to?" Crissy asked. "Of course" their mom replied, "its summer vacation."

The girls never went anywhere except that stupid park for all of their summers. They wanted to do something exciting and adventurous this summer and when they went back to school

they'll want to have something exciting to tell their friends. "Waldo's Water Park" Puh-leese, they'd wish they could go somewhere much more exciting.

The next morning they were off to "Waldo's Water Park!" "Whoop Dee doo" called Crissy from the backseat, while Creel was sitting up front in the car. Their mom loved pop music whenever

you were near her you'd hear pop music. Never mind that today in Gardenia, that's where Creel and Crissy lived, was a beautiful day. The bright yellow ball of fire was high up in the clear

blue sky. It was really warm outside so the girls were wearing denim shorts and white tank tops, with their long honey blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail, matching as always.

Their mom drove the car into the parking lot. Creel noticed there weren't a lot of cars parked there. When they got out of the car, Crissy already stated to complain about the heat. "Ughh"

she said, "I'm going to get sunburned, Okay pass the sunscreen" she called over to Creel. Creel who was using the sunscreen replied, "Wait, I'm almost finished!" said Creel. "Moooom,

Creel's taking too long!" "Girls, stop acting like two year olds. Your 13 now behave like it!" shouted their mom. When they were all finished, they head out towards the entrance to the park.

"Hey, that's strange I think I saw a glimmer of emerald scales in the sky just now." Creel said out loud. She quickly covered her mouth embarrassed.

"You're probably just hallucinating." Crissy answered smugly. Seeing her sister all smug Creels' anger bubbled up. "I was NOT!" "Girls." Their mother said shooting Creel a stern look. Creel

sighed obviously she was smarter than Crissy so she didn't argue back. Her mom always told her to take it easy on her sister because she wasn't that smart and didn't understand when it

was time to stop. She wished Crissy did understand because when she got all proud like that and then their mom would yell at Creel for messing up and she couldn't stand it! Creel let it go.

What could she do they were sisters and sisters fought. "Hello, welcome to "Waldo's Water Park" a huge fat guy in a blue suit and hat with a seriously bad case of acne said, as they walked

through the entrance. The park hadn't changed a bit from their last visits here. There were all kinds of water rides here. Sadly they had ridden all of them. Their favorite ride was a huge

water roller coaster right smack in the middle of the park. The line was so long it went half way through the park. The girls groaned. "Oh, don't worry about that. Let's go on the other rides

while we wait for it to shorten" said their mom.

Sill their favorite ride was the water roller coaster. Which you got into a log, sat and it went around the whole park. At one point you would cross a river, that's where they got the water

supply for the park, it was awesome. After that the best part would come, the log would creep slowly up and up into the air and stopped. You would feel horrified and excited at the same

time, wanting to know what would happen next. Then, that's where everything went wrong. The girls had gone on every ride in the water park except the one they had been waiting for.

"Look!" cried Crissy, "there are only a few people left on the line to the water roller coaster, so let's get going." They all hurried over to the line and waited a few minutes and the next thing

you knew they were getting into a log. Their mom wasn't able to go because she had to hold their belongings and wait for them at the exit. The other logs behind them were empty and no

one else was coming so the ride started. Creel and Crissy couldn't hold back their excitement. They always felt this giddy when they go on this ride. As log went bobbing across the park high

up in the air on the water pipes, they could see that almost the park was empty now except for the staff. Security guys were sitting on these stadium poles in the air next to the water pipes.

They were getting close to the fun part of the ride the security guard there was dozed off listening to music. "What a waste of money!' cried Creel her finger pointed towards the guard, who

was picking his nose right now, "they shouldn't pay him, he's not even paying attention to the ride, what if something bad happened to us!" she said worried and looked down below where

the river was. "Yeah, I guess" Crissy said bored. "Humph" Creel mumbled and turned her head away. How could she not care? Creel thought. Irritated she looked ahead. Their log was going

up very slowly to the top. "Oh, boy" Crissy whispered from behind Creel. The log stopped at the tippy top of the ride. Creel and Crissy shut their eyes tight and squeezed the handles inside

the log, so tight that they could've gotten blisters. They waited and waited. Something's fishy thought Creel as her eyes fluttered open. Adrenaline pumped through her veins; slowly she

looked under the log. There in what was left of the sun's light was a green dragon! "OMG" Creel muttered to herself as she snapped her head back up. She looked behind her, Crissy also

had frozen look on her face that meant she had seen it too! "This is unbelievable" she said to Crissy. Crissy's mouth began to open in slow motion then she let out the most loudest blood

curdling scream ever in history. Who knew that little mouth of Crissy's could be this loud. After her loud scream she started flailing her arms out crazy and started to scream again. When

Creel turned around to calm Crissy, her hand slapped her in the face and Crissy kept going. Creel's face turned bright red. She tried to grab her sister's arms because she was totally out of

control! Creel almost forgot about the dragon and looked down to see if it was there and yep it was there alright. It was the same dragon she saw before with those shiny emerald scales of

his. The dragon turned his head upwards to look at Creel sqaure in the eye! His yellow cat like eyes blinked at her. His huge mouth opened it started to form words. "Calm down" he said "I

won't hurt you! Please!" His voice was pleasantly nice. Crissy's screaming fell short and she calmed down. "Am mm Am I" stuttered Crissy, "Am I dreaming?" She asked. The dragon laughed.

"No, you're not" chuckeled the dragon. Woah Creel thought as the dragon spoke totally unbelievable. "Are you kidnapping us?" Crissy asked the dragon. "No!" she screamed, "I'm too young

to die!" Tears were about to form in her eyes. Her mouth was upside down. "No,no,no,no" the dragon replied, " I am the royal emerald dragon of Dragonsdale. My name is Flink and I need

your help!" The girls stared each other down their blue eyes boring into their backs then turned back to the dragon.

"What kind of help?" Creel asked suspiciously.

"Dragonsdale, where I live, is in trouble. All the royal dragon's Crystals have been stolen! Including mine. The Crystals help us give power to Dragonsdale, without them Dragongsdale is

going to die! As well as the dragons there, they're growing weak. We need your help!" he cried.

"Why us?" Creel asked. Flink gave a sly look. "Queen Marissa didn't want me to tell you this, but because you're the princess's of Dragonsdale. What other better time did I have to tell you

this then now? It's a great opportunity for you to come to Dragonsdale!" Creel and Crissy with their jaws dropped open looked at each other. Queen Marrisa or the girl's mother was Queen

of Dragonsdale! Their dad was a King! Their parents were divorced and they didn't see their dad that much. "No wonder! Mom was smiling like that when she told us that she got tickets to,

"Waldo's Water Park" she never smiled like that before when she told us we were going to the park" said Crissy. "Oh God! It's all becoming clear to me now. She wanted us to go here so

she could send us to Dragonsdale!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Crissy. No time to answer her sister but she was pretty sure that's why their mom was showing them a secret smile when they got on to the log. The guard was even

sleeping on purpose. How stupid could I have been?

"Actually Creel's right, that's why you're coming to Dragonsdale with us!" answered Flink to Crissy. Crissy's mouth popped open in a perfect circle. "We don't have to do this, do we?" she

asked. It was too late now. Creel spotted some kind of pink tunnel up ahead. It opened when the dragon touched it. They were going through. "Ahhhhhh!" They both screeched.

The tunnel spit them out and they landed on grass. It felt like grass or was it? Creel and Crissy opened their eyes. They stood up not believing their eyes. This was the most beautiful place

they had ever seen. The sun was glittering down on colorful caves which shone like Crystals. Inside the caves, there were all kinds of dragons in different sizes and colors resting. There were

only few of them flying in the air. A light breeze blew the girl's pony tails back. The girls were in awe as they witnessed the scene from beside Flink. Creel opened her mouth to whisper

something to Crissy. "We should totally do this adventure; I mean what could go wrong in this place. It's going to be an adventure we're never going to forget, so are you up for it?"

"Are you crazy?" Crissy asked again but the corners of her mouth turned up and she said...

**A/N: Made up a fantasy story hope ya like it :D The other half of the story got cutt off D: So it's going to be in the next chapter... soo REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE! **


End file.
